Isaac
Overview '''Hey there. My name is Isaac. My friends say I'm a pretty laid back guy but they're probably lying. Anyway, I came into the Graal Military Community in 2014-2015 and definitely have gone through a roller coaster of events. A lot of these events are complicated and yea, that's about it. '''Families '''Before I make a list of all my ''current ''family names, I'd like to say I have rescinded all my previous names and I am only apart of 2. Casimir (Father) Rhodinius (UPDATE) Family names are useless to me now. They are supposed to be some sort of indication, they don't benefit you, do they? I've rescinded all family names and even got rid of the ones I've owned. '''Backstory '''After I was completely tossed around, blackmailed and manipulated, the GMC populace saw me as a Doxxer and a generally shitty person. Months later, I got in touch with the GCPD and my reputation was cleared. A specific person became filled with rage and envy and decided to attempt to ruin my newly cleared reputation. I won't go into much detail, but the attempt failed and I was proven innocent. '''Notable Guilds I guess I can put some of my guilds here that I enjoyed my time in. Along the way, I have made countless friends and enemies. 2nd Kiev - Most recent. (Co-lead the Kiev Empire) Christian's Polskathia The Confederation (The first) Imperia (Ordo Magnus: Knight, The Holy Imperian Empire: Lt of the Guard as of 8/10/2019) Aurea (Major General) '''Views '''I make sure none of my views is illogical and I make sure they aren't contradictory. Everything I'm about to mention reinforces my ideals. Limited and small government, denationalised services, free and deregulated market, low taxes and tradition because things like third-wave feminism and "more than 2 genders" are caused by progression. Who knows what other problems and chaos it would cause. Although, I respect peoples' expressions. I like constitutional republics too. If you want to ask me my views on specific things, just DM me or PM me on Graal. '''Rhodinia '''Sau and I were planning a big military guild. We spent months planning the ranks and the guild structure. We spent months on our Order's and High Command, and we had about 20+ members at launch. A week before the launch I quickly analysed the guild. I saw a lot of problems. Sau kept changing the guild structure without informing me. I told him to start informing me because it was my project as well, he said it was his bad and it was alright from there. Even after that when the guild launched, the guild structure/system was changed about 2-3 times, possibly 4 if I recall correctly. I realised the majority of his loyalists were complete rands and couldn't go anywhere above Enlisted, and funnily enough, my prediction was correct. The guild was alive for about 2 weeks and then crumbled. It wasn't a good time to launch. '''The Conclusion '''Throughout the years I've played Graal, I've learnt a lot. Who to trust, who not to trust. I appreciate a lot of people I've met in this game. Imperia is the greatest community of people I've met, I've learnt a lot from this community the most. A few people that I've met are definitely manipulative subhumans. Don't hang out with furries. Also, just be good. It'll save your ass in the long run. IsaacCategory:People Category:Military